A Dangerous Love
by Longing for Oblivion
Summary: After Mason finds Evie and Tracy making out with each other they run away in fear of being separated. Once they made up their mind about where to go and arrived there they get into a nice foster family and decide to start over, hoping for happiness. But what if fate had other plans? (rating might go up later on)
1. Confessions

_**Discs.:**__ I don't own anything you recognize from "Thirteen"!  
__**Summary:**__ After Mason finds Evie and Tracy making out with each other they run away in fear of being separated. Once they made up their mind about where to go and arrived there they get into a nice foster family and decide to start over, hoping for happiness. But what if fate had other plans?  
__**Pairing:**__ Evie/Tracy  
__**Genres:**__ Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family  
__**Warnings:**__ Mentions substance abuse, self-harm and underage sex. Slight femslash, though nothing too graphic. Might contain violent content in later chapters.  
__**A/N:**__ Well, after being stuck on the story for ages after I originally posted the story I finally started working on the update and decided to also give the first chapter a little make over and repost it! This is my very first story with a female/female pairing, so please no flames... Anyway, I hope you will like the story!_

* * *

**A Dangerous Love**

_1. Confessions_

When Tracy woke up she couldn't help but frown for a moment. She wasn't sure where she was - well, this fact only surprised her 'cause she didn't have a hangover like she normally had in situations like this.

Feeling the warmth of another body pressed against her own she relaxed a bit, knowing that it was Evie and somehow she felt that as long as they were together they were going to be okay. Realizing that she won't be able to fall asleep again her mind started wandering, wandering to the reason for their current situation...

_**Flashback, two weeks earlier:**_

_Evie was sitting on her bed, laughing cheerfully. They were goofing around, drinking and smoking weed - after all, they were all alone, Mel was at one of her AA meetings and Mason was hanging out at the place of one of his friends, so they could do whatever they wanted to._

_Tracy was spinning around, jumping up and down, laughing crazily - she just couldn't help it... But when Evie went suddenly silent she stopped and looked at her friend._

_"You're okay, Evie?" _

_"Yeah... Just thinking..."_

_"About what? How we gonna spend the evening?" Tracy grinned._

_"Nope... I'm thinking about you - about that amazing energy of yours."_

_"Gosh, Evie... You're completely smashed!" A wave of chuckles erupted from her as she looked at the dark-haired girl._

_"Maybe, but it's true - being around you is the most powerful drug I can think of. When you're there I feel like I'm floating, like I'm a feather in the wind - like everything is just great, even when I'm not on something." Evie smiled, a thoughtful frown on her face, then she stated,_

_"Listen Trace, there's something I need to tell ya..."_

_"Really? What is it?"_

_"I love you."_

_Tracy couldn't help but chuckle as she heard that._

_"Well, you already told me that - we're sisters forever and a day!"_

_Evie rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Tracy._

_"You're such a prude, aren't you, Trace?" They exchanged a look and seeing the puzzled expression on her friend's face Evie continued,_

_"I don't love you just like a sister..."_

_Tracy gasped and just stared in disbelief at Evie for a moment, then she stated,_

_"What?! Come on, you're Evie Zamora... You're a player, you don't love anyone - at least not like that and especially not a girl! I mean, what about all the guys you lay?"_

_Evie bit her lip, looking down onto the mattress, then she said quietly,_

_"Did you never wonder __**why **__I have sex with so many guys - no strings attached?" She looked back at Tracy and seeing her nod she went on,_

_"I never felt really happy with any of these guys. But when I met you it made BAMM and the world exploded."_

_"If that's true then why didn't you tell me __**before **__that night with Javi?!"_

_"Because I was scared that you would hate me if I told ya how I feel about you... Because I doubt that you feel the same for me - nobody ever loved me, all those guys just want me for my body, you know that. You're all I have - and I never meant anything as honest as that. I thought if I told you I would lose you - and I couldn't stand that thought."_

_While Evie was talking Tracy walked up to her and sat down next to her. Seeing tears run over her face she leaned closer to Evie, cupping her cheeks with her hands._

_"It's okay, Evie. You will never lose me." With that she closed the space between them and kissed away her tears, causing Evie's eyes to fly shut,_

_"I love you, too, Evie. More than anything or anyone else in the whole damn world. You make my pain vanish, you make me whole again." In between her words Tracy planted soft, featherlike kisses all over her face, before placing a final one on Evie's lips._

_A few hours later:_

_They had just snuck back into her room after having some fun out on the streets when Evie gave her a look. It was a question, a request and Tracy smiled as Evie pulled her close, claiming her lips with her own. They grinned at each other for a moment as they broke away for air, then they sat down on the bed sharing several more passionate kisses. _

_But just as they were about to get rid of their clothes the door flew open and Mason appeared in the doorway. His eyes were speaking volumes - there was shock, disbelief, disgust... _

_After a felt eternity he turned around, slamming the door shut._

_It only took a moment for Tracy to react. She jumped up from the bed, hurrying to the door and locking it while she kept cursing under her breath. A few seconds later Evie was on her feet as well and stopped her from pacing through the room._

_"Shit! What do we do now Evie?" She let her shoulders hang, her right hand at her forehead,_

_"They will tear us apart - they won't let us see each other ever again."_

_Evie sighed, thinking for a moment then she spoke up,_

_"Listen Trace, you gotta make a choice here, 'k? If you're right the only way we can be together is if we run away from here - but I can't force you to leave everything behind, I could understand if..."_

_"No, you're right. Just let me get some stuff and we can leave."_

_Evie nodded, a relieved smile on her lips, and let Tracy go. As she grabbed her biggest bag she heard Mason and Mel yell at each other and she knew that she had to hurry._

_She pulled drawers open and stuffed her most beloved belongings into the bag. A stuffed panther her dad had given to her when she had been just a toddler, the clothes she had gotten since she had decided that she wanted to be friends with Evie, her cash, make-up, some jewellery, her stash, two razor blades and some other stuff she considered useful._

_Just as she decided that she had everything they heard a hammering wave of knocks on her door. The two girls exchanged a look._

_"Open the damn door, Tracy!" Mel yelled through the door, trying to open it._

_As the two girls turned toward the window, Evie got a hold of Tracy's hand, intertwining the fingers of her left hand with the ones of Tracy's right hand. _

_"I'm serious, Tracy! Open the door! We need to talk, damnit!" Mel yelled._

_Opening the window together they looked once more at each other and Evie stated just above a whisper,_

_"Are you sure that you want this, Trace? The moment we're out of this window there will be no turning back..."_

_"I'm sure, Evie. Let's go before they break the door down." Tracy replied just as quiet and they climbed out of the window._

_**End flashback**_

After climbing out the window they had taken a quick look around before hurrying to the street and in the direction that would get them to the city as fast as possible. They had stopped at a still open supermarket and got some food, water, booze, cigs and some other necessities.

Then they had gone to Brooke's place to get Evie's stuff. At first they had thought it might be too risky considering that Mel might have called her, but then again Brooke was working that night and she was always getting totally smashed when she worked so it was save.

And now they were on the run. They had gone to the highway and had stopped a car that was leaving town. But somewhere close to Oceanside they had taken their chance when the driver had to refuel and had grabbed their stuff as soon as he had gone inside to pay. Evie had gone to the front of the pick-up, opened the door at the passenger side and looked through the possessions of the guy, taking whatever she thought could come in handy, while Tracy kept an eye on the door.

Not even five minutes later they had run away and stopped another couple of cars until they found someone who drove actually directly to Oceanside. Furthermore they made sure to pick a car that was driven by a woman, considering that the guy with the pick-up had given both of them really creepy looks.

They had told the woman that they had been on a school-trip and got lost, and they had no idea how to get back home - well, of course she had bought it, after all, they were both great liars.

When they had arrived in Oceanside the woman had given them 200 bucks to make sure that they would grab a bite to eat on their way home and take a cab for the rest of the way. They had thanked her, mumbled something like 'God bless you' and had left - laughing like crazy as soon as they had turned around the next corner.

Now they were lying in the bed of a cheap motel. Somehow it was beyond Tracy how they had managed to convince the owner of the motel to give them the room, but she was far from complaining...

_Tbc_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think about the story and take the time to review!_


	2. Plans

**A Dangerous Love**

_2. Plans_

It was still rather early when Evie and Tracy let themselves drop on the bright green grass of the small local park. The park was almost entirely vacant and except for a couple of joggers appearing and disappearing now and then on the path next to the large patch of grass where they sat they were alone.

For some time they just lay on the grass, watching the small white clouds, or keeping their eyes shut and simply enjoying the warmth of the sunshine on their faces.

After a while, which seemed both very short yet still eternally long, Tracy broke eventually the silence and asked,

"So, where are we gonna go now?" She gave Evie a curious look.

"How about New York? I always wanted to go there." Evie replied after a moment of thinking.

"Sounds like a plan." Tracy agreed, causing Evie to smile happily, her eyes sparkling.

A moment later they both lay back and Tracy rested her head on Evie's abdomen, her eyes once again trained on the sky.

For a while they remained silent, just relishing in each other's presence and the warmth of the sun, before Tracy wanted to know,

"When do you want to go?"

Evie thought for a moment then she said,

"In a couple of days, I guess. I think we should try to go by bus instead of hitching rides all the way to New York."

Tracy nodded in agreement, after all, it was a long way from Oceanside, California to New York City, New York. It would be easier to go by bus and definitely much safer, and it wasn't like they hadn't enough money to afford bus tickets.

_Some time later at a diner:_

Taking a sip of her diet coke Tracy glanced out of the window beside the table where she and Evie were sitting, getting quickly lost in her thoughts. After a few minutes she tore her eyes away from the window and looked back at Evie. Another moment passed in silence, then she asked,

"You have anything in mind for after we get to New York?" She gave Evie a curious look.

Meeting the other girl's expectant gaze Evie thought for a second or two before replying,

"Actually no, not yet." She paused then she wanted to know,

"How about you? You got any ideas?"

Tracy shook slightly her head and stated,

"Not really. But I'd really like to start over, leave all the shit we've been through behind and all..." Trailing off she locked eyes with Evie, her eyebrows slightly raised, waiting for the other girl's reaction.

Smiling slightly at Tracy Evie said,

"That would be nice."

Hearing that Tracy smiled as well and gave a slight nod. A moment later they fell silent again, both of them getting lost in thoughts.

After a while Tracy asked,

"What should we do now?"

"I'm not sure..." Evie said, then she suggested,

"Shopping?"

Tracy thought for a moment then she smiled and nodded,

"Sounds like a good idea."

The two girls shared a smile and quickly finished their cokes and the salads they had gotten for lunch, then they paid and left the diner.

_A few hours later at the motel:_

Returning from their shopping spree Evie and Tracy dropped their shopping bags on the bed, before letting themselves fall on it too. For a minute or two they just sat there like that before they turned to the bags lying between them and starting to empty their contents on the bed. Once they had emptied the bags they studied the things they had gotten. As they started putting everything away Tracy pointed out,

"I guess we will need a travel-bag or two for all of our things when we head to New York."

While Tracy was speaking Evie turned to look at her. She remained silent for a moment, considering the blond's words as she took a look around, then she nodded slowly and looking back at Tracy she replied,

"You're right. Probably we'll need two..." She paused for a moment then she added,

"We can take care of that tomorrow."

Tracy nodded in agreement and they focused back on the task at hand.

After they were done they decided to go and have some fun, so they quickly got ready for a night out. They dressed up in tight jeans and neckholder tops that left their bellies free. Once they had changed they styled their hair and put on fresh makeup, before finishing their look off with some accessories - necklaces, bangles, big hoop earrings and new belly rings.

A few minutes later they left their room and went to get to one of the few nightclubs of Oceanside.

_Around 1:30 AM:_

As they approached the door of their room Evie and Tracy laughed quietly, both of them more than a little high and drunk. Once they had reached the door Evie pulled out her keys and moved to unlock the door, struggling to get the key into the lock, causing the laughter of both girls to increase.

Only a few seconds later Evie had unlocked the door and they went into their room. After closing the door behind them Tracy followed Evie further into the room and they started getting ready to go to bed, both of them feeling quite exhausted.

However, as they lay in bed beside each other neither of them could relax enough to sleep, still too keyed-up by the drugs and booze, and after a while they started to talk. Their conversation quickly drifted toward New York - what they wanted to do, which places they wanted to go, how they imagined their new life...

They talked for a seemingly endless time, until they both drifted off to sleep.

_Tbc_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was rather short, but I hope you liked the update! I will try to update soon again, but even though I already started working on the next chapter I'm not sure when exactly I will be able to update._


End file.
